


Wet

by orphan_account



Series: One Shots & Shorts [16]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Omega Keith, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Voyeurism, alpha shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 20:43:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16002947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “You want me to what?”Keith doesn’t look up from his Omega Monthly, still flipping through the articles, and marking new toys he wants to order and try. “I’m not sure I stuttered,” Keith replies flatly. “Please, Shiro? I just… it would make me so happy.”Shiro looks uncertain while he works quietly on fixing Keith’s computer. “What gave you this idea anyway?”“I saw it on a porno,” Keith replies with a shrug.“Animated or real?”“Are you judging me?”





	Wet

**Author's Note:**

> This is for [Locust](https://ilovelocust.tumblr.com/)  
> 

“You want me to  _ what _ ?” 

Keith doesn’t look up from his Omega Monthly, still flipping through the articles, and marking new toys he wants to order and try. “I’m not sure I stuttered,” Keith replies flatly. “Please, Shiro? I just… it would make me  _ so _ happy.” 

Shiro looks uncertain while he works quietly on fixing Keith’s computer. “What gave you this idea anyway?”

“I saw it on a porno,” Keith replies with a shrug. 

“Animated or real?”

“Are you judging me?” 

“ _ No _ .” Shiro sighs and sets the laptop aside for a moment. “No, I’m just  _ concerned _ by the practicality of your request. Baby, you  _ know _ I love making you happy but I’m an Alpha and my body is just not designed to do what your body does.” 

Keith sets his magazine aside. “Please? If it hurts too much we can quit.” 

Shiro continues to mull it over and Keith likes how the wheels turning in Shiro’s head make a little frown line appear between his brows. “Okay. As long as we can still use safe words.” 

“Of course.” 

“Okay. Okay. We can try.” 

A smile spreads across Keith’s face and he returns to his magazine. “Okay. Right now or tonight?” 

Shiro laughs albeit with a tick of nervousness. “How about tonight?”

Keith pouts. “How about now? That way, you can’t talk yourself out of it.” He stands up and offers both of his hands to Shiro. “Besides, you’ve been working  _ so _ hard, you deserve a break. Don’t you think?”    
  
Shiro’s cheeks flame red but he accepts both of Keith’s hands and allows the omega to pull him up on his feet, taking him to the stairs, to head up to the bedroom they share. “I guess, I could use a break,” Shiro admits in a small mutter. 

A thrill runs down Keith’s spine and they head upstairs together. Shiro starts to remove his clothes as soon as the door shuts and Keith goes to the closet to find one of his favorite toys he uses during heats if Shiro can’t be around. The Knot on the end is large and swollen, Keith can already feel arousal flooding between his thighs, but this is not for him. Not tonight. 

The toy is for Shiro to try on for size. 

To watch his Alpha attempt to take a Knot as big as his own. Keith moans softly at the image flooding to his mind of Shiro whining and whimpering as he tries to take the Knot. Alphas aren’t built for taking Knots but Alpha on Alpha porn is the most satisfying for Keith when in heat. The grunting, the moaning, the way they struggle to stretch – tantalizingly good. 

“You got one picked out, babe?” Shiro asks from the bed. 

Keith returns with a bottle of lube in one hand and a toy in the other. The way Shiro’s eyebrows raise makes Keith smirk a little. “Yeah. This one.” 

“Uh– that’s– …. Keith, I don’t know…” Shiro trails off when Keith pouts softly. “Okay. Okay. It’s fine. Sure.” 

“We don’t  _ have _ to, Shiro. I would never  _ make _ you do something you don’t want to,” Keith reminds him and sits down on the bed at his side. “I love you.” 

“I want to,” Shiro whispers and presses a kiss to Keith’s forehead. “I want to please my omega so badly.” 

Keith smile turns large and happy. “Good. Then here, you decide how you want to start. I’ll sit in the Alpha chair.” Keith stands and drags a chair across the room to plant it in front of the bed like Shiro does when he watches Keith masturbate. 

“You’re getting  _ such _ a thrill from this, aren’t you?” Shiro snorts but lies back, toy by his hip, along with the bottle of lube. 

Keith takes a deep breath, drawing his knees up to his chest so he’s not tempted to launch onto the bed to immediately mount Shiro. Shiro takes his time, stroking himself until he’s fully hard, cock already shining with the promise of a heavy load. Keith bites back a moan of his own when Shiro makes soft sounds. 

Shiro turns his eyes to the toy to start coating it in the thick lubricant. Keith’s eyes widen at the wet shine. When Shiro spreads his thighs, Keith has the kind of view most omegas would kill to have. Their Alpha, spread and ready to show their submissive sides. His thighs tremble with anticipation. 

Shiro starts to coat his fingers in lube next, sliding them down to start stroking against his perineum and rim. The ring of muscle flinches and flutters at the sudden touch and Shiro whimpers softly. He’s never heard Shiro sound so soft. 

“Have you ever fingered yourself before, Shiro?” Keith asks since he’s never seen Shiro pleasure himself this way. 

“Yeah,” Shiro groans. “Usually in the shower.” 

_ Well _ , that’s a mental note worth saving.

“Shower, huh?” Keith asks with a wide grin. “Good to know.”

Shiro snorts and finally eases a finger inside, shifting his hips so it’s easier. Watching Shiro’s hole greedily accept the first digit makes Keith keen. Shiro looks so  _ good _ like this – spread out and pleasuring himself. The way Shiro groans as he fingers and adds a second sends Keith’s head spinning. He grips the arms of the chair and bites down on his bottom lip to keep completely still. 

“ _ Keith _ ,” Shiro moans and stretches himself with his fingers before attempting a third. The way he flinches shows he’s not used to adding so many. “Fuck.” 

“Does it feel good?” 

Shiro nods, eyes closed and brows together. “Yeah,” he moans and Keith can see how hard his toes are curled. “I don't know if that toy is gonna fit.” 

“Just try,” Keith whispers. 

“Okay.” Shiro sighs and sits up, debating on how he wants to try to fit the toy comfortably. Keith keeps his mouth shut even if he has his own ideas. “How do you do it?” 

“I usually mount it,” Keith replies. “Usually on the floor, it sits on the floor really well. If I’m on the bed, I sometimes go on my hands and knees, ass up. It plants okay on the bed, too, but it’s easier if it’s on the floor because the floor is solid.” 

Shiro nods and moves locations, taking the toy and the lube to the floor and sitting in front of the mirror. Keith turns the chair around so he can still watch, enjoying the double view. “Face the mirror, I want you to see your face when you fuck yourself.” 

Shiro nods and keeps his back to Keith, positioning the toy so he can start to lever himself over it. He grunts as the tip slips inside, covered in lube, and he’s already struggling. “It’s so big,” Shiro whimpers. 

Keith swallows a moan and finally sprawls his legs out to start touching himself like Shiro would if their positions were switched. “Take your time, Shiro. My big,  _ strong _ Alpha.” 

Shiro moans again, still sliding down the toy, ass fluttering as the toy inches deeper and deeper. Watching Shiro stretch and take the toy is more thrilling than any pornographic video.  _ “God _ ,” Shiro groans, having to pause as he comes closer to the end of the toy. 

“Is it a bad hurt, Shiro?” Keith whispers with uncertainty. He doesn’t  _ want _ Shiro to actually hurt himself. A little pain in the stretch can feel good but Keith is seeing Shiro sweat and struggle. The pain isn’t always good. 

“No,” Shiro whines. “Fuck.” He starts to rock his hips, riding the toy slowly, trying to take more of it in as he slides up and down. He leans forward to press his forehead against his forearm braced on the floor. The room fills with the sound of Shiro taking the wet toy and his broken moans, his cock dribbling all over the carpet. 

Keith pops the button of his own fly and slides his hand down to pleasure himself, rolling his fingers, and snapping his wrist slowly. “You’re so beautiful like this, Shiro.” 

Shiro only responds with a whimper, pressing down further on the toy but he’s almost to the Knot and Keith can see how much he’s already stretched. His breathing comes in ragged and uneven and once again he has to pause. “Fucking  _ Christ _ , how does your body do this, baby?” 

“You know, that toy is as big as your Knot, right?” Keith asks quietly. “I take that pretty regularly.” 

“Shit,” Shiro pants and presses down more with a deep and helpless moan. His cock twitches hard and Keith can see him have a small orgasm, squeezing and contracting on the toy. “Fuck! Oh,  _ fuck _ !”

Keith gasps and smiles. “Good boy, Shiro. You almost have the Knot inside you.” 

“I don’t think,” Shiro whines. “I can do it.” 

“Do you want me to put more lube on you?” Keith asks gently. “I don’t mind helping.” 

“ _ God _ ,” Shiro groans and lifts up on the toy so he’s not seated as far down, bracing his knees on the floor to hold that position. Shiro’s hole is stretched obscenely wide and Keith is almost drooling down his chin at the sight. 

“We can stop,” Keith reminds him. “If you want to stop.” 

“No, no, just give me a minute. I want to do it.” Shiro struggles to take the lube bottle and he sits up on his knees to reach back and wrap his hand around the toy, spreading more lube on its length and the Knot especially.

“You’re so beautiful, Shiro,” Keith praises quietly. “Make me  _ so _ horny.”

“I like pleasing my omega,” Shiro replies and slides three fingers back inside his hole easily to add even more lubricant. “I bet you have to be  _ soaked _ to take this damn thing.” 

“Yeah,” Keith admits. “But I am practiced. You’re not.” 

“Am I  _ really _ this big?” Shiro asks after a moment to ponder. He sounds so shy and embarrassed and Keith wonders if he’s thinking maybe Keith hurts when they couple.

Keith smiles softly and reaches forward to run his fingers through Shiro’s hair. “You are but I like it. I’m a size queen,” Keith reminds him. 

“Right. Okay. Good.” Shiro groans, while fingering himself, reaching in deep. “God, fuck, I could cum just like this.” 

“Well,  _ don’t _ . Cum on the toy like a good boy.” 

“Sir, yes, Sir,” Shiro teases but the sound of Shiro calling  _ him _ Sir is almost too much. 

The sound of the bottle emptying in Shiro’s hand draws Keith back to the situation and one more swipe of Shiro’s palm across the toy’s Knot has Shiro sliding it back inside. The toy slips down to the base before the Knot comically with ease now with all of the lube and all of the stretch Shiro’s already completed. Shiro moans and presses down, the first part of the Knot starting to slide inside but Shiro hesitates and grunts as he tries to go down further. 

Alpha’s bodies are not meant to take Knots of such a size which is part of the reason why Keith likes watching Alpha on Alpha porn so much. They all whimper and whine like little omegas while attempting to take each other’s Knots. Seeing Shiro press down and try to take it makes Keith almost cum on sight. He whimpers and feels his pelvis catch fire. 

“You can do it, Shiro,” Keith whispers. “You’re doing  _ so _ good. Such a good, strong boy. My best Alpha.” 

The praise encourages Shiro more and he continues to slowly allow the Knot to press inside. Shiro stretches wider than he’s ever seen an Alpha stretch and finally, the Knot slips in. Shiro moans in relief, unmoving, while his thighs tremble dangerously. 

“ _ Good _ boy,” Keith praises. “Taking your first Knot.” 

“Oh my God,” Shiro whispers, eyes screwed tightly shut while holding his body still. “It feels– it’s  _ so much _ . How do you do this every time we fuck?” 

“I’m an omega,” Keith reminds him softly. “I was born to take your Knots.” 

“I don’t know if I can move.” Shiro pants and tries to shift his hips to ride the toy but his cock is ready to burst. “I’m gonna cum like this. I can't hold it.” 

“Don’t, not yet,” Keith demands immediately. 

“Baby, I think– I think I gotta–.” Shiro struggles to hold his orgasm back, keeping his hands away from his cock but Keith can see it hard in the mirror, and how ready he is to burst. 

“Fuck yourself first,” Keith says. He keeps his voice quiet and on the edge of a command. He’s learned from the best and Shiro finally manages to lift his hips to start riding the toy as told. 

“Shit, oh  _ shit _ ,” Shiro moans, head back, and sliding his hands up to touch his chest. He pinches and pulls his nipples until the buds are cherry red. “ _ Keith _ . Oh, fuck, baby, I feel  _ so _ good.”

Keith speeds his hand to pleasure himself faster, panting and whining as much as Shiro. He’s so close to orgasm but he wants to try to hold on until Shiro can no longer keep from cumming. 

Shiro bounces on the toy with ease now as his body accommodates the intruding toy. Shiro’s hips and rhythm quickly fall apart and Keith recognizes the face he makes right before orgasm. Keith almost stands up to clamp on his cock to stop him from finishing, to drag everything out and torture him longer, but he holds back the urge. Shiro’s earned this.

“I’m cumming,” Shiro pants and gasps. “Oh, fuck, oh  _ Keith _ .” Shiro’s moans wrap around his name with love and reverence when he finally spurts in a thick arc on his chest, stomach, and mirror. His load comes out fast and there’s so much of it Keith is surprised to see his Alpha so backed up. 

Shiro falls forward on his hands and knees, bracing against the floor, the toy still buried inside, while his hole flutters and clenches with each wave. The toy is as creamy as the mirror and Keith moans at the sight, finally cumming hard as a smaller, less dramatic finale. 

“Shiro,” Keith whispers his lover’s name soft and lovingly. He loves Shiro more than anyone or anything. “You were  _ so _ good. How about a bath? I can put that bath bomb in there like you like.” 

“I don’t know if I can get up,” Shiro chuckles quietly. 

“I’ll help.” Keith fixes his own clothing and firstly kneels to help pull the toy free of Shiro’s body, listening to him grunt and moan as he does. He rubs Shiro’s back and leans down to kiss his hair. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Shiro whispers.

“Would you ever do it again?” Keith asks with a smile. “For me?”

Shiro laughs but it turns into a cough. “Let’s discuss it later. I need a bath, a nap, and a pizza as big as me.”

Keith gives Shiro another loving kiss to his temple and a soft one-armed squeeze. “Coming right up, beautiful.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Come & yell at me on [tumblr](http://pining-sheith.tumblr.com/)


End file.
